PWA001
'''Vincent's Adventure Begins! '''is the 1st chapter of the Pokemon White Adventures storyline. Plot One night in the Unova region, a man is walking in the desert route of the Desert Resort where he walks into the Relic Castle. He then sets up his equiptment and turns on his computer. On the monitor, he talks to a man known as Ghetsis, telling him that their plan for Team Plasma will start in Accumula Town. On a beautiful morning in Nuvema Town, a boy by the name of Vincent Dunstan is already dressed in his travel clothes and heads to the Juniper Lab. He has a postcard that says he needs this in order to recieve one Starter Pokemon for his journey. Arriving at the lab, he bumps into another boy who goes by the name of Shane smirks at him. Vincent asks why he is here. The boy says that he is also here for his Starter Pokemon. When he asks him about thr anxiety of waiting for his journey, Shane made a remark about him being a pathetic loser which angers Vincent. Professor Juniper then shows up and tells them to go ahead into her Pokemon Research Lab. Inside, she shows the two boys the three Starter Pokemon for their choices:Snivy the Grass Snake, Oshawott the Sea Otter, and Tepig the Fire Pig. With hard choosing, Shane looks at Snivy with contempt and chooses Tepig instead. This made Snivy angry and used Vine Whip on Tepig. But the Fire Pig jumped up and blasted an Ember at him. But Vincent protected Snivy and fell down. The Fire Pig smiled greedily, looking at his new trainer. Vincent makes Snivy happy when he announces that he chooses the Grass Snake as his Starter. Shane then takes Tepig's PokeBall and sends him back inside. Professor gives Shane a PokeDex of his own with a set of five PokeBalls. he thanks her and leaves, ready for his journey to begin. Outside, Vincent and Snivy catch up with Shane and offers a battle, which his new rival says that if he does, it'll be an embarrassment for him. Vincent dosen't care for he wants to use Snivy against Tepig, which surprises and allows Shane to accept the battle. In their first battle, the two rivals use their respective Starter Pokemon as Vincent orders Snivy to use Tackle. He inflicts damage on Tepig, but the Fire Pig reached using Tackle as well. But Snivy also dodges and uses Vine Whip. But Tepig used Ember to counter and Snivy jumps back, confident in winning. Shane remarks that only a pathetic trainer would use a Grass-type against a Fire-type and calls it a weak display of battling. Vincent tries to outsmart him by using Vine Whip again. But Tepig bites on the vine and slams him into the ground, using a powerful Ember. Still burned from the damage, Vincent tells Snivy to calm down and use Leaf Tornado. But Tepig counters with Ember, destroying the leaves and hurting Snivy even more. Grinning at a chance of winning, Shane orders a Flame Charge. Tepig surrounds itself in a cloak of flames and charges at Snivy, With great power, it managed to defear Snivy, who was already knocked out. Vincent then picks up his Pokemon as Shane calls it a pathetic and arrogant Grass-type. Vincent ignores him and heads to the lab to heal up Snivy. With his journey yet to come, Vincent is ready for his future to begin... Major Events *N and Ghetsis are introduced. *Vincent is introduced. *Vincent meets a trainer named Shane. *Vincent chooses Snivy while Shane chooses Tepig. *Shane defeats Vincent in a battle. Humans *Vincent *Professor Juniper *Shane *N(shadowed) Pokemon debuts *Snivy *Tepig *Oshawott Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon *Snivy(Vincent's;new) *Tepig(Shane's;new) *Minciino(Prof.Juniper's) Wild Pokemon *Pidove(multiple) *Sandile(three)